exoticcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
2006 Caparo T1
The Caparo T1 - possibly the world's quickest 2-seater road and track car with a performance equal to an A1 GP racecar - will join a showcase of exotic vehicles in a special 'SuperCar Paddock' feature area at the British International Motor Show. "This will be the first opportunity for half a million visitors to see close-up the next generation of supercar developed using Britain's world renowned expertise in the design and manufacturer of high performance vehicles," said Caparo Group chief executive Angad Paul. "The car's inspiration comes from Ben Scott-Geddes and Graham Halstead - two ex-McLaren engineers who worked previously on the McLaren F1, Mercedes SLR and Formula One projects and who now work, I'm pleased to say, for the Caparo group." Commenting on Caparo's choice of London to premiere one of Britain's most exciting supercars since the McLaren F1, Christopher Macgowan, chief executive of the Society of Motor Manufacturers and Traders, which owns the show, said: "It's logical that Britain's largest single-owner business should chose the British International Motor Show to premiere to a mass audience its first-ever car; and we're absolutely delighted that this latest example of British automotive technology will join our supercar paddock." Commenting on Caparo's intention to commoditise advanced composite materials for high volume vehicle manufacture while maintaining a strong UK component manufacturing base Macgowan added: "Not only does this show real technical prowess and solid commitment but it's also a rational business decision given the UK hosts more volume car makers than any other country in Europe. In addition, the Caparo T1 provides further evidence of the UK working hard to deliver more sustainable motoring by using its advanced motorsport and aerospace technology to help car makers develop new models fit for the 21st century." "The Caparo T1 is a showcase of our design, development and manufacturing capabilities and it is a demonstration of our technical ability to design a whole car," said Caparo Vehicle Products chief executive Richard Butler. "It may seem paradoxical given its astonishing performance, but the Caparo T1 also has the serious purpose of helping car makers apply racecar technology to everyday vehicles thereby making them lighter and more fuel efficient and hence less harmful to the environment." Caparo generated £725m of income last year and has put its considerable financial muscle behind the high profile Caparo T1 project to help spearhead its ambition to become a leading Tier 1 supplier particularly in advanced composite materials, which will help carmakers reduce vehicle mass and in turn fuel consumption and CO2 emissions. The ultra lightweight Caparo T1 has been developed using aerospace and high formula racing technology. The car's efficient and compact 2.4-litre V8 engine develops almost 500bhp in a vehicle weighing less than 500kg. The result is a significant technical breakthrough; being the world's first ever road and track car to produce 1,000bhp-per-tonne which defines an entirely new breed of exotic - and far from ordinary - supercar that is lighter than a Caterham but with twice the power-to-weight ratio of a Bugatti Veyron. In turn, this endows the car with an extraordinary 0-100-0mph time of 8.5 seconds, which is directly comparable to an A1 GP race car. Category:Caparo